It Starts With The King
by Thomas0399
Summary: King's Day, the Netherlands. James Bond is sent to take down his latest target and gather any information if possible. However, Bond uncovers a summit of organised crime leaders which is about to shake up the Intelligence Communities for good.


Teth-Adam walked into the court. The man was ruler of Kahndaq, a country in the Middle East. Hundreds of people stood before him, each with a petition or a request.

"Who is next?" Teth-Adam asked.

"My liege," A member of the Kahndaq police said. "This man was found having stolen cattle from his neighbour."

Teth-Adam rose from the throne he was sat in. He walked down the steps and looked the accused in the eye.

"Did you steal the cattle?" Adam asked.

"I did, my lord, but the drought hit my family hard," The man responded.

"Are you aware that by the ancient scriptures of which we all abide, thievery and stealing are strictly outlawed?" Adam further questioned.

"I am my lord," The man said. "But –."

"The scriptures make clear what ought to happen to those who disobey them," Teth-Adam said.

"My lord," The man wept.

Two guards picked up the man and threw him onto the platform where the grand throne sat. Teth-Adam walked back up the stairs and lifted the man up. There was an opening above the throne.

"Shazam," Teth-Adam shouted.

A thunderbolt came through the opening, striking the man lifted above Adam. The man exclaimed in pain. Adam's face dropped, ever so slightly.

"Shazam," Adam repeated. Another bolt hit the man, he cried out louder – but he was not dead. Adam became enraged, furious.

"Shazam!" Adam angrily declared. A third bolt hit the man. There was no noise. He was no more. Adam dropped his body and two guards removed it.

"Rally the armies," Teth-Adam shouted. "Court is suspended. The wizard has chosen another."

 **Two Days Earlier**

The birthday of King of the Netherlands is a vast affair, with many parties throughout the streets of each city. James Bond liked parties. So did his target, apparently. Bond was in pursuit, walking down the streets with his target in his sights. Bond followed him. The target had a name, he was William Church – an employee of Galaxy Broadcasting, a shell corporation for the criminal racket known as Intergang. Church was walking forward, heading to a hotel. Bond had the advantage; Church had no idea what he looked like.

"Sorry, excuse me," Bond said, bumping into Church.

Church moved out the way. Bond took out his phone, some bright spark in Q Branch decided to call them the QiPhones. Same bright spark was a fan of Stephen Fry. A notification popped up on the phone – force pair successful. Bond went into Church's messages. There was a hotel address, the hotel opposite the street, and a room number. Bond thought, he had two choices. Follow Church and take him out there, nice and simple. Benefits – would be quick and simple, not many witnesses. Disadvantages - what if Church had backup? Q Branch had also booked Bond six hotel rooms throughout the city, one of them happened to be near the one where Church was staying. Advantages – no need to worry about backup, Bond could snipe them too. Disadvantages – finding a room that looked opposite Church's. Bond spent a few seconds deciding, following Church. He'd go for the former. Bond sped up, the hotel check in was on the 8th floor, Church's room was on the 52nd floor. Bond hung around in the lobby waiting to see if Church met with anyone. He got himself a drink from the bar, Bond decided to head to floor 45. A perfect view to the room where Church was apparently staying and the bar. Church stood up. Bond headed up into the lift. 5214 was Church's room. Bond ducked into 5217, across the corridor. The room was empty, at a first glance. Then 007 heard the chain flush. _Shit_. Bond tried to hide, it was no use, he'd been found. A man charged at Bond with a knife, Bond ducked and grabbed the kettle on the room table – smashing it against the guy. He fell back; Bond threw him into a wall. The man went for a punch, Bond dodged it. It was only a distraction; however, within seconds Bond had been thrown onto the floor. The man went for Bond, 007 raised his foot, the man fell – tumbling over the red hotel room carpet. Bond stood up, he tried to run at his attacker but no use, 007 was pinned against a wall. Bond went for a head butt, aiming for the bridge of attacker's nose. It didn't work as he expected – but his attacker lost his footing. Bond managed to break free. Bond jumped on the bed, grabbing a pillow. He was on top of his attacker now – suffocating him using a pillow. His attacker moved around, trying to shake bond off of him. But it was no use; the attacker fell to the floor.

Bond reached into his pocket, the QiPhone was buzzing. Bond opened up a message. It was from Q. "Intergang have booked the whole floor." Bond cursed; imagine if he knew that five minutes earlier. Bond slowly walked over to Church's room, having heard Church head in moments earlier.

"And the meet up," A voice said. "Will Mannheim be at the stadium?"

"Yes," Church answered. "I've been brought in to handle his security."

Bond stopped, hiding. His primary objective was to kill William Church. The secondary objective was to gather any intelligence.

"Remember the seating arrangements, Number Four will be overseeing it."

The room door was about to open, Bond went for his pistol. Two shots, taking down the first man. Church went for his pistol but Bond shot him in the hand.

"What's happening at the stadium William?" Bond asked.

Church was about to shout for help. Bond shot him through the stomach twice. 007 quickly moved out the room, if the entire floor was booked Bond didn't know how many other rooms would be filled. The gun was dropped in a nearby bin. Bond took out the QiPhone.

"Yes 007?" A young voice said. It was the quartermaster.

"Search for anything happening near or in a stadium, perhaps multiple people. I don't think it's an attack – they've got security. There was also a reference to a Number Four."

Bond dropped the phone in another bin, removing the Sim card and throwing it into the river. The messages were saved to the phone, so if anyone was tracking the sim, they wouldn't know where the phone was. Bond needed to get out of the city fast.

John Constantine was around 5'10, when it was sunny. He spoke with a gruff scouse accent and, let's face it, his trench coat was never in the best condition. Chas Chandler, John's personal taxi driver, pulled up outside the Bromfield House. The Bromfields lived in Philadelphia, and fostered four children. Billy Batson was the boy John and Chas wanted to see, their magic sensitive map was following him around. Also living at the house was Billy's sister Mary and two other foster siblings – Freddy Freeman and Danny Khalifa.

"Police?" John asked.

"Police," Chas nodded.

The pair walked up to the Bromfield House, knocked on the door and waited.

"How's the wife?" John asked.

"She's good," Chas replied. "Naturally worried about the supernatural and that."

The door opened.

"Hello love," John started. "I'm Detective Gordon Thomas; this is my partner Bryan James. We're with Philadelphia PD."

Mrs Bromfield smiled.

"How can I help you detectives?" She asked.

"We're wondering if we could speak to Billy," John smiled. He reached into his pocket and took out a playing card. Mrs Bromfield, however, saw it as a PPD Badge. "You're his foster mother right?"

"Uh yeah," Mrs Bromfield answered.

"We think he might have witnessed a crime," John added. "He's not in trouble don't worry."  
There was a sigh of relief coming from Mrs Bromfield.

"He's in his room; do you need me to be there?" Mrs Bromfield asked.

"He's 16 right?" John asked.

"15, 16 in a few months."

"We find with the older kids they're more likely to cooperate with us when they don't have mum and dad watching over their backs," John responded. "No offence love."

"Oh none taken detectives," Mrs Bromfield said, welcoming Constantine and Chas into the house. "Up the stairs and first room on your right."

Constantine knocked on the door.

"Detective Gordon Thomas," Constantine introduced. "Your mum let us in. I'm wondering if you'd be able to help me identify someone."

Chas followed Constantine in. Billy Batson was sat on his floor. The sixteen year old kid had brown hair, a pale face and deep blue eyes. He looked gentle, harmless Constantine thought – although he wasn't sure if he was naive. Sat next to Billy was Danny Khalifa; he was younger – about fourteen. Danny's skin was darker, he had hazelnut brown eyes and dark, tall hair. John Constantine looked at the pair, wondering if Danny knew anything about Billy's secret. Did Billy even know himself? John reached into the pocket on the inside of his trench coat.

"Have you seen this man before?" John asked, taking out a picture. The picture was of Teth-Adam.

Billy and Danny had no reaction. John deduced it was probable they knew nothing, meaning it was highly likely that Billy had no idea of what the prophecy held for him. If Billy had been in contact with the wizard, Teth-Adam would know. And Adam would never have gone unrecognised.

"Have you had any strange happenings?" John asked.

Billy and Danny shook their heads. Again, the same non-reaction. John determined that Billy Batson didn't know what he was in for. And it was going to be a bumpy ride.

Bond managed to catch a plane back to Heathrow without any interference, and was instructed to report to M, the Director-General of the Secret Intelligence Service, known as MI6 popularly. Bond knocked at the door.

"Come in 007," M responded gruffly.

Bond opened the door.

"Take a seat," M said. Bond did so. Bond looked across to his superior officer. "Q got your message," M started. "We've narrowed down the stadium – it's an American football stadium. There's a conference of arms dealers, terrorist groups and every other kind of criminal enterprise you can imagine."  
"Do I have any specific objective," Bond said. "When you inevitably send me over."

"Observe," M replied. "We don't know who's in attendance although we do think there'll be quite a few familiar faces."

"Bruno Mannheim will definitely be there," Bond said. M didn't reply with words, only a nod.

"Q will give you an earpiece," M said. "He'll be on the other end as 'mission control' so to speak. If anything major happens he'll call me, although in the heat of the moment it'll be for your own judgement. That's why you're a double-oh officer."

Bond smiled. Things were about to liven up.


End file.
